An Angel and A Demon A Naruto Uzumaki one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: After Sakura had lost all hope of Sasuke returning, she began to take interest in Naruto's advances, much to another girl's disapointment. however would a mission awaken naruto's senses to how he was being used? or will he remain loyal to Sakura?


**Name: Akemi Tenshi**

**Age: 15**

* * *

*Naruto's POV*

"Monster!" they all yelled as I stood in the middle of the market place, I was surrounded, there was nowhere to run, they taunted me, why I just didn't know, but I wouldn't cry I couldn't cry. I was pushed to the ground when suddenly someone yelled

"STOP!" then in a split second a girl about my age with ginger hair that fell to her shoulders stood in front of me with her arms stretched at her sides "he's not a monster! If anything he's a hero!" she yelled back then they started yelling at her

"Your father was a devil, go die you devil spawn!" I looked at her but she didn't falter

"I couldn't care less what you call me, but he's a hero! You're breaking your Hokage's promise!" she yelled and everyone fell silent when the third pushed through the crowd and came into the clearing, instantly the girl who had protected me bowed "Hokage-sama, forgive my disruptions"

"Stand Akemi" and with his command she rose to her feet when he turned to me "Akemi, Naruto come with me" Akemi turned to me with a sweet smile on her face, and offered me her hand lifting me from the ground I smiled as something around her neck glinted, it was a Konoha headband, she was a ninja. As we walked I asked her

"What's it like being a ninja" she smiled

"It's hard, because they don't accept me yet. But one day I'll earn their respect"

"By being a ninja?" I questioned

"By being the best" She smiled at me again and I couldn't help but smile back, smile at my friend.

The sound of beeping awoke me from my sleep it sounded like someone was flat-lining, lazily I opened my eyes and to my surprise I was surrounded by nurses when I heard a familiar yell

"Naruto! You idiot you pulled off the sensors in your sleep!" I chuckled as I sat up and watched the nurses file out of the room leaving a very angry Sakura "Sheesh I leave you for five minutes and you screw up while your asleep" she sighed as she sat beside me "I was worried"

"Sorry Sakura" I smiled then she leaned closer

"Just don't do it again" she closed the gap kissing me as usual, but for the first time it seemed empty as if I wanted something else. "Naruto, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just want out of this hospital" I lied

"Well, we were just waiting for you to wake up, you're healthy so you can leave..." she carried on complaining about how much she had to heal me but I didn't pay much attention "...So you better appreciated it!" I nodded

"I'm sorry and thanks" she handed me my clothes and kissed my cheek before leaving the room. I changed and we headed through the town Sakura latched onto my arm again, when I saw Akemi walking towards Tsunade's office "Akemi!" I yelled and she turned her long hair blowing through the wind as she turned her blue eyes shined brighter than the sky, she was in her ninja outfit, was she going on a mission? Her outfit had changed a little though she wore a black corset with red lace and a pair of black shorts beneath a bright red skirt which fell to mid-thigh and she wore net tights instead of socks then she still wore those red knee height boots with black laces. She smiled as we walked closer "Akemi!"

"Hi Naruto" she smiled "...Sakura..."

"Akemi, how come you didn't come and see Naruto in hospital?" she smirked

"I was on a mission, being several ranks higher than you _Sakura_ I am a good use to my team" I looked at the two of them they looked like they were ready to murder each other "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go get another mission from Tsunade then I'm going to visit my brother"

"Brother?!" She has a brother? She smiled

"See you later" she waved before rushing towards the Hokage building

"Come on Naruto, we have to get you home" I nodded. Sakura waved goodbye as I walked into my apartment and on the table there was a large bowl wrapped in foil and a note on top

'Naruto, heat in microwave for five minutes should be enough, there's more in your fridge, hope you get better soon, Akemi' peeling back the foil I could smell instantly it was Akemi's homemade ramen, the one good thing about being injured was Akemi would always make me some homemade ramen.

*Akemi's POV*

I walked up the staircase and down the corridor wondering what hell Tsunade had prepared for me this time I knocked on the door and waited to be called before entering

"Enter" I took a breath as I opened the door and walked into the room bowing as she handed me a scroll "You will be accompanying two members of team 7 on a mission to Demon country"

"Please say those two members do NOT include Sakura" the pink haired bimbo slut!

"No, I sensed tension between the two of you and I require Naruto and Kakashi to go, but not her, so she will be staying here, as I think having both of you on one mission would but it at jeopardy"

"Nice choice"

"Akemi, what has happened you've changed"

"A lot of things have changed all thanks to your new favourite"

"What has Sakura done to you?"

"I think it would be quicker to say what she hasn't done to me, _Sensei_"

"You'd tell me if something was wrong right?"

"Nope, not a word" I turned to leave "You've got some extremely big shoes to fill, you're nothing compared to Sandaime" I disappeared and headed to Kakashi's apartment hoping he was there. Knocking on the door it was opened by a very groggy Kakashi "You were out late again, Brother"

"And your point"

"No point, just saying"

"You need to stop calling me brother"

"But, my mum adopted you so technically you are my brother"

"Whatever, why are you here?"

"Can't a loving younger sister come and visit"

"Not when she looks like she wants to cry, come in" I sighed as I stepped into his apartment as he closed the door "Tea?" I shook my head as I sat on the sofa "What's the matter?"

"Pink Bimbo Slut" I muttered

"Sakura... why?"

"She's the biggest bitch on the earth, what did she ever do to deserve Naruto? I've always been there for him and he chose her. she's using him, she's trying to get over Sasuke and using Naruto to do it, and to make matters worse she's taking him from me, I rarely see him and when I do she's clung to him like a demon to blood!" I sobbed as he held me in his arms "What should I do?"

"Do you want Naruto to be happy?"

"Of course I do!" I stated "I love him, but he's happy with little miss slut and that's the only reason I haven't beaten her to a pulp yet" I walked over to the table picking up the picture of team seven "he's always had eyes for her, yet she's average, she's never felt pain, she's never lost anyone, she says she lost Sasuke but how well did she know him, she never had him to begin with. I've tried so hard, first to be acknowledged then for him to acknowledge me... I even gave up my ANBU-captain position so I could spend more time with him, I gave it up for him" I looked at the photo "but I only can smile around him, I can't let him see me sad, he's seen too much sadness already"

"Akemi..." I turned to him "You're an idiot"

"HEY!" he chuckled "Go home and rest you've got a long mission ahead of you" I nodded as I hugged him goodbye and headed home.

The next morning I headed towards Tsunade's office when I saw Kakashi "Brother!" I yelled as I jumped on his back "No Sakura on this mission" I sang

"Get off me" I jumped off his back and walked beside him as we entered the office Naruto was already there. Tsunade began explaining the details of the mission when Sakura burst into the room

"Tsunade-sama!" she yelled "Why am I not on this mission!"

"I only need one kunoichi on this mission"

"Then swap me with Akemi, I can work better with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto!" she proclaimed

"No, Akemi works better with them both, she has known them both longer than you have and trained with them for longer, now leave" I watched as she stood defeated I wanted to laugh as she left but held my composure, "You will set off immediately" we nodded as we left her office and headed to the gates. I sighed as I looked up at the sky

"I hate missions like this..."

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Because we're gathering information from some MALE mafia boss, meaning Akemi you'll have to go undercover as something highly inappropriate!" I sighed "Kakashi..." I jumped on his back "What should we do..." I whined "I don't want to look like a slut"

"We'll think of something, we're going to stop in Kusagakure so we'll have time to think a strategy"

"Okay!" I smiled as he sighed

"So get off of my back!"

"Nope!" I chuckled, but I glanced to Naruto who looked conflicted, he was probably upset because Sakura wasn't allowed on the mission, I jumped off Kakashi's back and walked beside Naruto "Cheer up please" I pleaded "I'll do my best so you can get home quicker" I clenched my fist tighter "To Sakura" he didn't reply as I smiled "please just cheer up" If you don't, I won't be able to smile anymore. We were walking for about half a day when we arrived at Kusagakure, we walked into the hotel "Can we have one room please" the receptionist handed me a key and the two of them followed me to our room,

"Akemi, why one room?"

"I'm sharing with you two, after all it's cheaper" I smiled as I dumped my backpack on the chair "I'm going to get some mission necessities"

"Necessities?" Kakashi asked I just smiled picked up my wallet and left. Wandering down the streets I found a fabric shop walking in there were rows and rows of different fabrics

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

"Yes please" I smiled as I began to ask her for supplies.

*Naruto's POV*

"Where is she? She's late, what if she got hurt!"

"Naruto calm down"

"But!"

"She used to be an ANBU-Captain, she's strong enough to take care of herself"

"I guess you're right" I looked at the clock she'd been gone for over half an hour, how long does it take to get supplies "Kakashi-sensei, you and Akemi are pretty close aren't you?" he nodded "Why?"

"She hasn't told you?" he paused "I thought at the very least she would have told you..."

"Told me what?" I pondered "You're not dating are you?!" he chuckled

"No, she's my little sister, sort of, her mother took me in"

"No way!" Kakashi-sensei is her brother!

"I'm back!" I heard her call as she opened the door, she was carrying several bags

"I thought you were getting necessities?" Kakashi asked

"I was" she grinned "Now don't interrupt me and let me work!" She did some hand signs and two clones appeared beside her and she handed each one a bag, and kept one herself the three of them sat in the corner and she pulled out... fabric? She was sowing

"Kakashi, what's she doing?"

"Sowing... she's making clothes for the mission"

"Do you mean she's already thought of a plan?"

"Yes I have!" she yelled causing me to cringe "Now shut up or leave!"

"Sorry" I smiled and she smiled right back

"Thanks Naruto"

The next morning we woke up Akemi had been working even after we went to sleep, as I woke up I felt warm so I opened my eyes to see Akemi snuggled between the two of us, Kakashi had his hand on her waist and I had mine on her arm I slowly lifted it as the colour flushed from my face "Naruto" she yawned, she looked so adorable "You're up already?" she looked at her waist "Ahh, it's not what you think" she protested

"He's your brother"

"Okay, so it is what you think" she giggled causing Kakashi to wake

"Akemi" she kicked him

"Get up pervert" he groaned as he rolled out of bed, his hair a mess "you two can use the bathroom first" she smiled as she headed out of the room "I showered before I slept" she picked up one of the bags and left the room.

After we had changed we were waiting for Akemi, when she entered she looked stunning, she was wearing a short red dress which had a light see-through pink dress over the top, she had two flowers in her hair and wore red shoes.

"Sorry it took so long the flowers were a bit fiddly" she smiled

"Why are you wearing that? Is that what you were working on?"

"Yes, this and two others" she started "because if I turned up looking like a ninja, we'd be quickly found out"

"What if they see you with us?"

"I'll say that you're hired ninja, as it's unsafe for a girl to travel alone" she smiled "let's go."

*Akemi's POV*

I looked at the horizon as Kakashi carried me on his back "we're almost there"

"I know that" he sighed as he stopped outside the gates settling me down on the ground

"Thank you" I smiled as I took my bags and walked into town into the hotel we had agreed on, hiring a room I went and changed into another outfit before heading into town. I walked to the bar where the mafia boss was supposed to be, outside I took off my cloak revealing outfit number 2 which looked like a bra and skirt with a lot of fancy jewellery I sat it on the ground as I started performing I danced gracefully and as I expected the mafia boss came out and began to watch, as I finished everyone clapped as I bowed when someone grabbed my wrist I screamed and pretended to struggle when the man was knocked unconscious as I fell to the ground I was caught in someone's arms, Kira, the mafia boss' arms, I slowly pretended to be unconscious muttering a brief "Thank you" before letting my body go limp. I felt like I was being lifted and he began to move, it felt as if he was being very gentle

"She's fainted"

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Well I can't just leave a helpless girl unconscious on the street can I?" Score one for emotion!

*Naruto's POV*

I was walking with Kakashi-sensei around town in an attempt to find the target when we found both Akemi and the target, she had his coat around her shoulders and he was carrying her, I felt rage swelling up inside of me, I went to charge at him when Kakashi stopped me

"She's started the mission already, Naruto, we can't interfere otherwise she could end up dead" Dead! Was this guy really that dangerous?

"Then what should we do?"

"For now we'll keep an eye on him without being too suspicious but we'll spend most of the time at the hotel waiting for her to contact us"

"But!" he looked at me sternly and I backed down "Sorry" and with that we headed back to the hotel room. I sat twiddling my thumbs, an hour had passed and no contact from Akemi "Where is she?"

"You're really worried about her aren't you?" I turned to Kakashi who was sat reading his book

"Of course I am! She's my best friend!" I yelled "You should be more worried after all she's your sister!" he chuckled

"You're as big an idiot as she is"

"HEY!"

"Naruto, are you happy with Sakura?" I paused "You're not are you? Do you have any idea how much it hurts Akemi to see you with her?"

"It … Hurts her?" I stuttered "Why?"

"That. I'm not going to tell you"

"SENSEI!" I whined as he chuckled

*Akemi's POV*

I slowly opened my eyes, groaning as they came into contact with light "Where... am I?"

"You're in my house, I'm Kira Torasuma"

"Akemi Katsu" I replied "Thank you for helping me" I sat up and bowed "Sorry for being an inconvenience"

"It's no problem, please rest. Would you like something to eat? A drink maybe?"

"I couldn't possibly impose"

"Nonsense" he beckoned a man from the door "Please get Miss Katsu some food and a drink from the kitchen" he nodded and left the room "You're exceptionally polite for a girl in your position"

"It's how I was raised" I bowed slightly as the man re-entered the room "How can I possibly repay you?" I asked as the man sat the tray beside me "Thank you"

"Well, Later this evening I am entertaining some business partners and if you wouldn't mind I would like you to dance for us, as you were extremely enchanting" I felt my cheeks burn red

"I'd be honoured, it's the least I can do"

"Now, eat and rest, I'm going out for a while, I'll be back in an hour, the meeting is in two" I nodded

"Thank you again" I smiled as he left. It wasn't long until the entire house was quiet; I poured the water into a nearby plant and quickly burned the food to ash and adding it to the plant pot also. I walked quietly along the roof entering his offices until I found what I was after, so I silently returned to the bedroom and rested until he returned.

"Are you feeling better?" I nodded

"I feel much better thank you" I smiled

"The meeting has been moved forward it's about to begin is that alright?"

"Of course it is" I smiled as I straightened my hair as I stood up straightening my dress "Shall we go?" he nodded as I followed him to the large meeting hall he had at home, we entered and there were several men gathered around the table

"Eh, Kira who's that?"

"She's a dancer" he replied calmly

"A show, that's so unlike you"

"Just be quiet" he hissed "You can start now" I nodded as I headed to the centre of the room and began to dance.

*Naruto's POV*

"Where is she?!" I paced "I can't wait any longer what if she's hurt!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi snapped "For the millionth time She's FINE!" I continued pacing "And stop pacing already!" I heard footsteps coming down the hall and the lock being picked we drew our weapons as the door opened I threw the kunai only for it to be stopped with a hair pin

"That was uncalled for!" she sighed as she closed the door behind her

"Akemi!" I hugged her "Where the hell were you?!"

"Working" she smiled "I got all the information we need"

"Already?!" I asked shocked

"And you doubted her" Kakashi smirked

"I didn't I was just worried!" she giggled

"Anyway we should rest and head back tomorrow" she smiled as she looked up at me "Can you let go of me Naruto, so I can change?"

"S-sorry!" I stuttered as I let her go

"It's no problem" she kissed my cheek and ran off to the other room

The next morning we headed out and Akemi clung to Kakashi's back saying she had sore feet because she was dancing for that mafia boss. I watched as she chatted in his ear and Kakashi was slowly losing his calm composure "Naruto!" he growled as he pried her from his back "you take her!" he threw her at me and I caught her just in time and she was dead quiet "She's quiet with you" he sighed as I moved her onto my back she snuggled close and I felt my face heat up as we continued walking home.

*Sakura's POV*

I stood at the gate looking out of the gates after getting the report from the gates looking out I saw Kakashi and Naruto who was carrying Akemi, she was driving us apart, after all that time I pushed them further apart she still managed to cling to him. "Naruto!" I yelled as I ran to them

"Sakura" he smiled as he kissed my cheek

"What happened to her?" I asked as I pointed at the bitch on his back

"She wasn't well" Kakashi interrupted "I'll take her Naruto" he took her from him cradling her in his arms "Remember what I said" Naruto's face changed as Kakashi disappeared taking Akemi to see Tsunade.

"Sakura... why do you and Akemi hate each other?" I froze

"Hate... that's a strong word ..." I looked at him, his eyes were pleading "I – I can't lie to you, we hate each other because of you and Sasuke"

"Me and Sasuke"

"I was in love with Sasuke, who fell in love with Akemi, and she... was in love with you"

"She... Loved me..."

"I'm sorry, I guess we'd better break up" I forced a smile "you've always been so nice to me but I...I" I felt tears cascade down my cheeks as he hugged me "I miss him"

"I know, I'll bring him back. Thank you for telling me"

"Naruto, don't let her go, I bet she's cried so much because of me" he nodded as he ran towards Tsunade's office.

*Akemi's POV*

"So that's what I discovered" I yawned as I stretched again

"As expected you completed your mission quickly" I nodded "Why don't you come back as an ANBU?" she asked as I handed her the folder

"No thanks" she took the folder accidentally knocking over a bottle of sake causing it to spill all over me "Argh, today's not my day" I picked up my backpack "I'm borrowing your bathroom" I headed in and changed into the third dress which was white with pink embroidery, and a red belt around my waist "that's better" I smiled as I packed my clothes into my bag. Walking out I smiled as Tsunade apologized "It's alright" I smiled as Naruto burst through the doors "Naruto?!" he walked up to me and hugged me "what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I never noticed" he cusped my cheeks before kissing me, I felt sparks shoot through my body as I kissed back. As we pulled away I paused looking at the ground

"What about Sakura?" he lifted my chin

"She realised that I didn't belong with her, I love you Akemi"

"I love you too" we kissed again only to be interrupted by a cough I turned to Kakashi

"Get a room" I stuck my tongue out at him as Naruto chuckled "stop that or I'll get Naruto to steal it"

"Fine with me" I stuck out my tongue again as Naruto kissed me

"You can leave now" I nodded as I grabbed Naruto's hand

"There's somewhere and something I want to show you" I smiled as I pulled him through my clan's grounds until we came to our private land which was our nature preserve "Naruto, you always asked why they all hated me, I never told you" I smiled "But I won't hide it from you anymore, this is who I am" I took a breath as I let my wings spread from my back

"You look beautiful, like an angel" I smiled "I love you so much"

"I love you too" I hugged him as he wrapped his arms around me holding me close


End file.
